


Painted Lady

by imaginary_golux



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve has never been good at refusing Lilith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Lady

Lilith is a painted lady, lipstick on her mouth and polish on her nails – or she _was_ a painted lady, but now the lipstick is smeared over Eve’s breasts and down over her thighs, now her polished nails are clipped short and smooth so that when her fingers slide _just so_ between Eve’s legs, there is no pain to the cries that Eve provides. The pain is for later, when Lilith bends to place her mouth above her fingers and teases with her tongue (oh and oh and just right, right there, please Lilith please), spreads Eve’s legs wide and hunkers between them and _bites_ , and Eve screams and bucks and comes.

Lilith’s lipstick is red as blood and tastes like apples, and the wry twist of her lips says that she’s seen it all and done it all, most of it twice, and her tongue is pointed and clever and wicked as a serpent, and Eve cannot refuse her. Eve has stopped bothering even to try, after so many years of this. Now when Lilith turns up at her door, spike heels six inches high and liner dark about her eyes and red, red lipstick so shiny and sweet, Eve lets her in (oh and oh and please Lilith, please), lets her into the house and into her bedroom, lets her strip the modest clothing from Eve’s body and lay her out like a feast.

Lilith has not yet quite forgiven Eve for being Adam’s second wife, for loving him and living with him and bearing him sons, but if anything will ever make Lilith forgive, it will be this: Eve spread out before her, grasping the headboard like her life depends on it, dark skin smeared with apple-red lipstick and tiny beads of blood, begging and begging so beautifully sweetly: please Lilith, please Lilith, mercy, please, mercy, _more_.


End file.
